SHERA
by Hima Maa
Summary: Republish dari akun SugarlessGum99/Shera?/"Dia penyanyi favorite-ku"/"Gadis misterius"/Jadi, jika kata pepatah 'Tak kenal maka tak sayang' memang benar adanya, dapatkah kau menjelaskan fenomena ini?/"Shera? Dia cinta pertamaku"/"Kau aneh, bagaimana bisa cinta pertamamu jatuh pada gadis yang bahkan tak pernah kau lihat fisiknya"/NaruHina/AU/KibHiNar
1. PROLOG

"Shera~ Shera~ Shera~"

Tepat pukul sembilan malam. Gedung lokasi konser perdana penyanyi yang akrab disapa Shera itu dibanjiri lautan penonton. Bukan hanya para anak-anak remaja, tapi wanita dewasa—dan bahkan kaum pria pun—tampak menghadiri konser megah yang baru saja dibuka itu.

Belasan spanduk besar berlafaskan 'Shera' beserta kalimat-kalimat penyemangat lainnya berkibar lembut akibat atmosfer yang begitu menyenangkan. Ribuan stick lampu-lampu neon yang berkerlap terang warna-warni menghiasi seluruh penjuru kursi penonton—tampaknya, mereka semua sepakat membawa banyak. Tak jarang ada beberapa pernak-pernik atribut pendukung Shera yang sengaja dipakai oleh kerumunan penonton itu—membuat suasana semakin bertambah ramai.

Kilauan cahaya blitz kamera menyambar dari berbagai pelosok, seolah tak ingin ketinggalan sedetik pun menjelang keluarnya sang diva ternama.

"Shera~ Shera~"

Penonton kembali bersorak, dengan satu suara kolaborasi memekakkan telinga yang bergelora di seluruh penjuru gedung. Senyum-senyum antusias merekah lebar di bibir masing-masing manusia di sana, mereka tak sabar menunggu sang idola keluar—sungguh. Sejuta kali jeritan pun rasanya tak cukup untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka saat ini. Sejarah baru ... akan tercipta.

Di balik tirai panggung berwarna merah marun yang sengaja ditutup itu, seorang gadis berbalut long dress gelap tengah berdiri gugup sembari meremas takut mic di dalam genggamannya. Ia tertunduk, memperhatikan high heels setinggi lima sentinya dengan gelisah. Kedua tangannya mendadak terasa sangat dingin, tenggorokannya bagaikan tercekat, dan perutnya tiba-tiba melilit—intinya, ia nervous.

Ragu-ragu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini memang salah. Alisnya berkedut ringan, berpikir keras mengenai keputusan yang ia ambil ini. Ia ingin mudur, jika masih bisa. Ia ingin menyembunyikan sosoknya seperti semula—dengan tetap menutup dirinya rapat-rapat dari dunia luar. Ia ... tak siap bernyanyi di depan ribuan penonton di balik tirai sana. Kecemasannya memuncak, tingkat kepercayaan dirinya langsung turun dengan drastis.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkah mudur dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana, seonggok tangan yang hangat langsung menepuk pelan pundaknya. Gadis itu berbalik, membuat helaiannya ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya.

Seorang laki-laki tampan ber-tuxedo hitam, berpenampilan menarik meski pakaiannya tidak begitu rapih dipandang. Bibirnya menarik senyum simpul, "Majulah~"

Dan begitu pundak sang gadis didorong pelan oleh pemuda di belakangnya, tirai di hadapannya pun langsung terbuka—memancing netra gadis itu menyipit spontan guna mencegah gemilau cahaya yang langsung menyapanya telak dari berbagai penjuru.

Ia telah berdiri di atas panggung konser tunggalnya. So, tak ada kata mudur lagi sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

**Title : Shera**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Maybe), AU, Typo (s), Miss Typo, Ide pasaran, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari and Hima Maa**

**Enjoy ~**

.

.

.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Apa kalian sudah puas?" Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kecoklatan berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah di tengah panggung yang dikelilingi ratusan penonton. Ia menatap seluruh penggemar beratnya dengan antusias sebelum kembali mengulang pertanyaannya tadi dengan suara yang lebih menggelegar. "KALIAN SUDAH PUAS?!"

"BELUM~" Para penonton kompak berteriak kencang, menyaingi suara mic sang vokalist yang sudah kebanjiran keringat. Laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik itu menyeringai puas mendengar jeritan fans-nya. Ia mundur selangkah guna menyejajarkan diri dengan teman-teman band-nya yang baru saja berkumpul melepas atribut mereka.

Senyum sang vokalist merekah lebih lebar lagi begitu melihat penampilan rekan-rekannya yang tak jauh bedanya dengan dia—keringatan dengan napas terpenggal-penggal. Ia beradu kepalan singkat dengan ketiga pemuda tampan di sekelilingnya—sekedar salam antar kawan. Lepas itu, dengan santainya ia melempar mic miliknya ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

Pemuda berkaos hitam dengan celana jeans sobek-sobek itu menangkapnya refleks dan langsung cengar-cengir lebar. Para gadis-gadis nyaris tepar di tempat melihat pemandangan barusan. "Yah~ sayang sekali—"

"WHUUUUUU~"

Sang drummer menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang sudah lepek akibat keringat dengan perasaan bersalah, ucapannya bahkan belum tuntas tapi para penonton sudah meneriakinya seperti itu. Laki-laki yang memiliki tiga tanda lahir berbentuk kumis di pipi kanan-kirinya itu menatap kerumunan penonton dengan wajah sumringah—ia sangat senang jika semuanya merasa terhibur akan aksi band-nya tadi.

"Naruto-kun~" Para gadis-gadis yang sudah tak tahan langsung berteriak histeris menyambut senyum Naruto yang membuat mereka merasa melambung ke surga. Pemuda berambut raven, jabrik, dan eboni yang berada di samping kiri-kanan Naruto langsung terkekeh menyaksikan gadis-gadis di bawah sana yang sudah mulai fangirling-an.

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-kun~"

"Kiba-kun~"

"Sai-kun~"

Secara serempak, seluruh personil band yang baru naik daun itu langsung dihujani teriakan nyaring dari para gadis-gadis yang mulai merasa limbung akibat senyum-senyum mematikan yang dilayangkan empat pemuda tampan di atas panggung itu. Mereka bergegas merogoh tisue untuk berjaga-jaga, jika saja mereka tiba-tiba nosebleed.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu dengan senyum ringan, lalu mengopor mic ke tangan pemuda berambut eboni. Pemuda itu tersenyum innocent ke arah para fans-nya.

"Kyaaa~ Sai-kun~"

Di sampingnya, Kiba menyenggol pelan bahu Sai—merasa Sai sudah memberi asupan hormon berlebihan akibat senyumnya tadi pada para fans yang semakin agresif itu. Lihat akibatnya, mereka nyaris menerobos pagar pembatas saking tak tahannya.

Sai memposisikan mic tepat di depan mulutnya, sebelum berujar, "Ayolah~ tak baik bagi perempuan pulang terlalu larut~" Ia masih berusaha membujuk para penonton yang ngotot ingin menyaksikan aksi mengagumkan mereka sekali lagi.

"WHUUUU~"

"Aaa~ kalau begitu antar aku, Sai-kun~"

"Kyaaa~ aku juga mau diantar~"

Suasana makin bertambah heboh akibat ucapan Sai tadi—mengingat fans mereka memang sangat didominasi kaum perempuan. Sai memasang cengiran beserta wajah tanpa dosanya pada ketiga pemuda yang menatapnya tajam—ia sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kini, mic bergagang putih itu telah resmi dipegang oleh sang pemuda berambut raven. Bahkan, hanya dengan wajah stoic-nya yang khas saja, para gadis sudah menyerbunya dengan teriakan-teriakan kencang.

"Sasuke-kun~ lihat aku~"

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun~"

Dan begitu Sasuke mendengus bosan, Naruto yang tadi diam-diam ke belakang panggung tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun langsung merangkul pundak Sasuke dari samping. Sasuke menatapnya dengan sedikit heran.

"Katakan sesuatu, Teme," bisik pemuda pirang itu pada kawan raven-nya. Sasuke melempar kembali tatapan manik onyx-nya ke arah penonton.

"Hn."

Hanya gumaman singkat tak berarti sebenarnya, tapi efeknya benar-benar signifikan. Dari berbagai sudut, sudah mulai banyak penonton yang mendadak kejang-kejang di tempat—melihat senyum tipis sang Uchiha yang legendaris.

Kiba bergegas merebut kembali mic dari tangan Sasuke sebelum semua penontonnya tepar berjamaah. Ia membuat ratusan gadis-gadis remaja itu mendesah tertahan akibat smirk tampannya yang terpeta jelas di layar raksasa sudut panggung.

"JADI, APA KALIAN MASIH INGIN BERNYANYI LAGI?"

"YAAAA~"

"BENARKAH?"

"YAAAAAAAAA~"

"Kalau begitu," jeda sesaat, Kiba melirik penuh misteri ketiga pemuda di sekelilingnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menyeringai dengan suara seraknya yang semakin seksi, "Kali ini hentakkan kaki kalian lebih keras lagi, OKE?"

Teriakan senang penuh euforia kemenangan mengudara dari kerumunan penonton. Tepat sebelum Kiba, Sasuke, dan Sai berbalik, mendadak Naruto menyerbu mereka dengan sebotol air mineral dingin dari arah belakang. Otomatis, tubuh mereka makin basah tak karuan.

"Kyaaaaaa~" Desahan tak tahan kembali terdengar, begitu Sasuke mengusap rambutnya dari depan ke belakang dengan gaya super keren disertai seringai seksinya yang sangat langka. Ia mengirim death glare ke arah Naruto yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak di pojok panggung.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~" Tak kuat, beberapa penonton langsung kembali kejang-kejang dengan semakin ekstrim. Penyebabnya? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah akibat aksi Sai yang menyibak rambutnya kiri-kanan bak model iklan shampoo. Kilauan lampu yang menyorot mereka seakan menambah efek blink-blink dari puluhan tetes air yang melompat terjun sewaktu Sai mengibas rambutnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Kiba membuka jaket jeans-nya. Ia melemparnya telak ke arah bocah pirang yang sudah mengerjainya di atas panggung tadi dengan sekali coba. Tepat menghantam wajah Naruto yang membuatnya lengah sejenak.

Seorang kru dengan cekatan melempar botol mineral dingin ke arah Kiba. Dan lalu, pemuda tampan berpenampilan acak-acakan itu langsung melompat menerjang Naruto yang masih sibuk menyibak jaket Kiba dari kepalanya. Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget begitu melihat Kiba sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Sasuke dan Sai pun sudah mengambil posisi di belakang sang drummer, lengkap dengan botol mineral masing-masing.

"Ini akibatnya karena berani mengerjai kami di atas panggungg, Bocah Tengik!" seru Kiba sebelum menyerbu Naruto yang tak dapat berkutik dengan air mineralnya. Sasuke dan Sai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Gelak tawa penonton pecah, suasana kembali ramai dan hangat seperti sedia kala.

Ketiga pemuda itu bergegas melenggang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertunduk menuju posisi mereka masing-masing.

Kini, Naruto-lah yang paling basah dibanding yang lain. Jelas, dia mendapat tiga kali guyuran air sementara rekannya yang lain hanya diguyur sebotol saja—itupun dibagi tiga. Tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah basah kuyup sekarang. Kaosnya terasa lengket, dan rambutnya jadi makin lepek dari sebelumnya.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Naruto pun menyeringai seksi sembari mengerling ketiga rekannya yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh ejekan. Ia membuka kaos hitamnya tanpa segan lalu membuangnya asal di atas panggung.

"RRAAAAAAWWRRRR~" Para gadis mulai gila, mereka melompat-lompat histeris sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan napas terpenggal-penggal. Ini sudah di luar batas kesanggupan mereka. Pemuda beriris shappire yang topless itu benar-benar menjadi pemicu pemberontakan massal yang dilakukan para fangirl. Para petugas bahkan kelabakan menghadapi cakaran maut dan cubitan ganas fans-fans wanita itu.

Beruntung Naruto cepat-cepat kembali ke kursi drum-nya lalu mulai menghentak-hentakkan kepala sambil memulai intro dengan sepasang stick kayunya. Disusul oleh suara gitar Sasuke, sedikit alunan bass Sai dan akhirnya ... .

"BERSIAP UNTUK RONDE KEDUA?" Kiba berteriak kencang, membuat suaranya terdengar menjadi lebih serak lagi. Para kaum hawa itu kehilangan fokus mereka—yang semula sibuk menerobos pagar pembatas.

Seolah terhipnotis oleh musik yang mulai dimainkan di atas panggung, kericuhan langsung batal terjadi. Kaki-kaki kembali menghentak lantai, teriakan penuh kegembiraan kembali tedengar, kepala-kepala bergoyang asyik mengikuti irama. Malam yang semakin larut itu seakan tak pernah habis, sebab sekelompok pemuda penuh kharisma itu telah memulai aksinya kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's note**:

**Hima**: nyahaaa... ini fic pertama ku di pair NaruHina bareng Bii Akari X3 dan juga fic ketigaku di FNI~ kayak biasa ada kebiasaan lama, ide numpuk dan mood ngetik saya sering ilang :3 makasih buat bii yang udah bersedia bikin bareng saya yang jelas2 penuh typo ini XD *ditimpuk* mungkin agak aneh karena ini pertama kali bikin cerita tentang hal-hal di dunia musik dan artisnya. kalau emang ada yang aneh di fic ini, silakan bilang di kotak review, monggo yah, saya nggak maksa kok X3 *tos bareng akari* yah, mungkin cuma segini curcolan saya karena saya nggak seheboh akang bii :3 *lirik akang* dan saya juga masih terburu buru mikir ide di chap selanjutnya. yang penting mohon reviewnya. suka fic ini review, nggak suka review juga X3 *woi* untuk curcolan selanjutnya akan dibawakan oleh akang bii :3 #ngacir

**Akari**: Aih, si mas Himhim pake acara ngacir segala =3= *kibas poni seksi* #plak back to fic, INI APAAAAAH? w(Aw) *gelindingan* gatau mau bilang apa, semuanya masih ngabur dan gajelas banget kan? ;A; Kita sengaja stop di sini karna next chapternya sudah mulai memunculkan konflik fufu~ :3 *alesan* biar kesannya misterius aja gitu =3= *digampar* gimana? ada yang bisa tebak nama band-nya Naruto dkk itu apa? XP yang bener dapet hadiah deh~ *nyiapin Kiba dkk yang udah topless* *ngakak nista* udah~ bacotanku kepanjangan ntar~ *nyeret Himhim balik ke atas panggung*

REVIEW yaaaa~ kami tunggu ^^

Arigatou :)


	2. Chapter 1

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Title : Shera**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Maybe), AU, Typo (s), Miss Typo, Ide pasaran, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari and Hima Maa**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Pagi hari yang cerah. Langit terbentang indah sepanjang mata memandang. Burung-burung yang semula hinggap di pagar balkon apartement mewah Inuzuka Kiba langsung beterbangan begitu sang empunya menyibak gorden cream-nya sekali tarik. Pemuda yang hanya mengenakan boxer seadanya itu menguap lebar sembari menggosok matanya yang terasa lengket. Ia masih sangat ngantuk sekarang—mengingat konser mereka semalam baru berakhir pukul dua dini hari.

Kiba merentangkan kedua lengannya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sejuk dari luar jendela—setelah membuka sedikit jendela apartement-nya. Kepalanya menoleh, mengintip jam digital di sisi ranjangnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Sungguh, dia baru saja tidur lima jam dan sudah harus dihadapkan pada dunia nyata lagi—Tuhan pasti bercanda!

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, Kiba meraih handuk yang sengaja ia gantung asal-asalan di sisi lemarinya. Jika bukan karena pesan singkat yang masuk di ponselnya lima menit yang lalu, ia pasti masih terlelap menikmati buaian mimpinya sekarang.

.

Suasana ramai menyambut pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu begitu ia tiba di gedung super besar milik Niji Management—yang dikelola khusus oleh para Hyuuga itu sendiri. Rumah produksi yang menekuni dunia tarik suara sejak puluhan tahun silam—dilanjutkan secara turun-temurun sesuai garis keturunan mereka. Cukup banyak orang yang bekerja mengabdikan diri di tempat itu—mengingat kesuksesannya di bidang ranah hiburan sudah melegenda. Mereka selalu melahirkan penyanyi-penyanyi mendunia setiap zamannya. Jadi, jangan heran jika banyak orang yang hampir tiap harinya mengirim CD lagu mereka dengan harapan suatu saat nanti dapat direkrut oleh rumah produksi tersebut.

Begitu sampai di ruangan yang menjadi tujuan utamanya, Kiba langsung mengambil tempat tepat di samping pemuda berambut eboni yang tampak melempar senyum innocent padanya. Dibalas dengan senyum tipis, sebelum manik milik Kiba meneliti sekitar—mencari si pengirim SMS yang telah sukses merusak mimpi indahnya.

Seorang gadis bersurai panjang menunduk sembari tersenyum sopan pada Kiba yang baru saja datang. Ia duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Kiba, meski jarak antara mereka tak terpaut jauh sama sekali. Perhatian gadis itu kembali tercuri penuh oleh note book kecil dalam genggamannya, sebelum sempat mendapat balasan cengiran lebar Kiba yang pupus sebelum waktunya—sial, runtuk pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Mengapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" tanya Sai santai sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang sedang memangku i-pad keluaran terbaru miliknya untuk sedikit menoleh ke arah Kiba. Yang ditanya malah mengalihkan tatapannya sebal dari Sai seraya melipat sebelah kakinya di atas lutut—masih dengan wajah kusut yang sama.

Sai tersenyum penuh arti begitu melihat manik Kiba yang terus berkelana liar tak terkendali—hanya untuk sesekali mencuri pandang pada gadis cantik yang masih sibuk dengan buku catatan mungilnya itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepa—"

"OHAYOU, MINNA~" Naruto membanting keras pintu di depannya dengan senyum lebar yang terpeta di bibirnya. Ia membagi pandangannya pada seluruh manusia yang terkumpul di ruangan itu selagi langkahnya masih tertahan di depan pintu—mencuri perhatian seluruh orang di sana.

Hyuuga Hinata mengalihkan tatapan manik lavender-nya dari coret-coretan not lagu yang ia buat di buku kecilnya. Ia memandang takjub pemuda pirang di ambang pintu sana—yang meski datang dengan tampilan acak-acakan tetap tak kehilangan kharisma ketampanannya. Pipinya spontan bersemu merah, beruntung tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadarinya—berhubung perhatian semua orang tersedot oleh si Uzumaki.

Kerlingan manik shappire itu langsung terhenti begitu menangkap warna merah muda di dalam ruangan. Ia buru-buru melompat menghampiri sang pemilik surai merah muda yang terlihat sibuk dengan lembaran kertas-kertas entah apa yang terjepit dalam papan mapnya.

Naruto buru-buru menyerobot tempat di sebelah sang gadis—yang otomatis menggeser paksa Hinata yang tertunduk malu merasakan serobotan Naruto yang ugal-ugalan. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkir memberi tempat sebelum dirinya pingsan dengan dramatis.

"Sakura-chan~" sapa Naruto dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip genit. Di ujung sofa yang berbeda, Uchiha Sasuke mendengus lemah menyaksikan kelakuan memalukan rekannya. Sementara Sai dan Kiba spontan terkekeh melihat aksi rayu-rayuan Naruto lagi. Ketiganya sudah bosan menjadi saksi adegan yang selalu terulang tiap kali si Pirang bertemu dengan si Pink itu.

"Hm?" Sakura masih berfokus full pada rentetan schedule di selebaran kertasnya, tak benar-benar mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan~" Hinata menahan tawanya begitu nama Sakura kembali dilafalkan Naruto dengan nada yang berbeda—lebih riang dan lebih genit, tentunya. Sakura menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, ia mulai gerah—Naruto duduk terlalu dempet dengannya.

"Tidak, Naruto," jawabnya tegas, sebelum pemuda Uzumaki itu mengungkapkan pertanyaan pamungkasnya. Dalam hitungan detik, gerutuan kecil mulai mengalun dari bibir pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau kejam, Sakura-chan~ Ayolah, kumohon~" rajuk Naruto lagi, sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pelan pundak Sakura yang masih enggan menoleh ke arahnya. Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian keempat manusia lainnya yang sudah berkumpul di ruangan itu. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, Sakura-chan~ Aku hampir gila jika kau terus menolak memberitahuku~"

Tawa Kiba dan Sai pecah, mereka hampir muntah menyaksikan wajah memelas Naruto yang jauh dari kata 'cool' yang selalu menjadi dasar daya tarik mereka berempat. Kini, bocah pirang itu sibuk mencuri perhatian Sakura kembali, tak mengindahkan tawa teman-temannya yang sangat terkesan mengejek.

"Sekarang kau bahkan sudah gila, Naruto!" seru Kiba lantang dari sofa seberang. Naruto mencibirnya dengan tatapan menusuk penuh aura ketersinggungan. Pemuda itu kesal, tentu saja. Ini bukan persoalan sepele, ini masalah hati. Jadi, bagaimana bisa mereka meledeknya dengan santai seperti sekarang.

Kalian tak tahu saja bagaimana rasanya terjerat cinta buta seperti ini, batin Naruto tak terima. Ya, coba lihat satu-satu.

Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda hiperaktif yang sangat jarang mendapat gosip kedekatan dengan gadis manapun—mereka bahkan curiga Kiba itu gay, dilihat dari kebiasaan ngumpulnya yang dominan bersama sesama kaum adam dan enggannya ia merajut tali kasih dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang rela mengantre untuknya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dingin—terlalu dingin—hingga belum ada satu gadis pun yang berani mendekatinya. Ah, bahkan sebelum sang gadis mendekat dalam radius dua meter darinya, ia sudah mendengus sebal sembari memutar matanya bosan—tampak benar-benar tak doyan dengan kaum hawa. Dialah yang paling dicurigai gay di antara semuanya—sebenarnya.

Shimura Sai, pemuda penuh senyum yang selalu easy going dan bersikap manis pada seluruh perempuan yang ada. Ia sering mendapat hujatan gosip dari satu gadis ke gadis lainnya—baik public figure maupun teman-teman sepergaulannya. Meski tak ada satu gadis pun yang pernah mendapat predikat 'pacar' darinya. Dia selalu menebar harapan pada para gadis, namun tak pernah membalas perasaan mereka sekali pun.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang berprofesi khusus sebagai penulis lagu Shera. Lagu-lagu ciptaannya selalu laris di pasaran. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah salah satu aset penting dari Niji Management. Tentu, ia juga masih berstatus jomblo akibat sikap pemalunya—apalagi jika berhadapan dengan pemuda kelewat ramah macam Naruto.

Dan yang terakhir, Haruno Sakura—seorang manager tunggal band Kiba dkk yang merangkup menjadi manager Shera. Gadis cantik yang bisa diandalkan dalam segala hal—mengatur tata busana dan atribut, misalnya. Ia tergolong cuek dalam hal berpenampilan dan selalu bersikap ramah pada siapapun—pengecualian untuk Naruto jika ia sudah mulai menggila seperti tadi. Dia ... tampaknya terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada segelintir laki-laki yang telah menaruh hati padanya—terlalu sibuk untuk urusan cinta-cintaan.

Naruto mendengus seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan kadaan seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berharap ada satu orang yang cukup normal di antara mereka yang dapat mengerti perasaannya—cintanya. Mereka semua tidak normal, pikirnya. Sudah menginjak usia awal dua puluh tahunan, namun belum sekali pun pernah merasakan cinta—tak seperti dirinya kini.

CKLIK

Pintu kayu itu mendadak terbuka dari luar. Naruto melempar tatapan penuh harap pada siapapun yang berada di balik pintu itu. Memohon agar seseorang di balik pintu itu bisa membelanya dan sedikit lebih membantunya membujuk Sakura.

Hyuuga Neji, pemuda tampan yang menjadi salah satu most wanted person di Niji Management. Piawai membawa diri dan diperkirakan akan menjadi penerus Hiashi—pria dengan kekuasaan tertinggi di sana—suatu saat nanti. Lavender-nya mengabsen satu per satu manusia yang sudah hadir di dalam ruangannya, sebelum melangkah menduduki sofa tunggal empuk di tengah-tengah yang memisahkan sofa Kiba dan Naruto. Berhubung mereka semua sebaya, jadi Neji tak terlalu menjaga wibawanya seperti saat ia mengikuti rapat dengan para senior-senior lainnya.

"Neji~ kau satu-satunya harapanku sekarang," ungkap Naruto semangat sembari mengerling Neji yang tampak keheranan melihat gelagat aneh drummer band asuhannya itu.

"Hn? Ada apa ini? Soal Shera lagi?" tebaknya jitu, membuat Naruto mengangguk antusias penuh harap. Neji merilekskan jemari-jemarinya yang terasa pegal—lelah mengetik ini-itu sebelumnya. Ia kemudian berujar mutlak, "Tidak, Naruto. Maaf saja, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantumu."

Bahu Naruto langsung mengendur bagaikan ban sepeda kempes yang baru saja mendapat tusukan paku. Ia tetap bungkam bahkan setelah Neji menambahkan, "Kau tahu sendiri identitasnya sengaja dirahasiakan. Aku tak punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membocorkannya padamu."

Sakura berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Ia menatap sedikit iba Naruto yang masih terdiam. "Sudahlah~ Lagi pula, aku sangat heran padamu. Bagaimana bisa cinta pertamamu jatuh pada gadis yang bahkan tak pernah kau lihat fisiknya," celotehnya tak habis pikir, dengan pandangan yang meneliti wajah pemuda di sampingnya baik-baik.

"Suara," aku Naruto jujur. "Aku bisa merasakan getaran cinta melalui suaranya. Lembut, indah, dan penuh penghayatan—aku yakin dia seorang gadis yang sangat cantik! Aku bisa membayangkan dia punya rambut yang pa—"

"Hentikan, Naruto. Kau sudah membahas ini ribuan kali. Tak arif jika kau terus memaksa membuka kedok Shera. Dia yang menginginkan ini, Naruto. Cobalah mengerti keputusannya," potong Sakura lancar.

Ya, perkataan Sakura memang ada benarnya—Naruto pun mengakuinya. Shera, seorang penyanyi bersuara emas yang tak pernah tampil di depan publik. Tapi, meski begitu, sejak awal merintis karir—tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu—kepingan CD lagu Shera selalu laku keras di pasaran. Suara indahnya sangat digemari oleh masyarakat, tak jarang banyak orang-orang—yang terdiri dari beragam zaman—mengaku terpikat pada dirinya, suaranya yang sangat menentramkan hati. Lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikannya pun tak kalah memikat—karangan asli Hyuuga Hinata. Dan sejak Shera mulai terkenal dari awal debutnya, tak ada satu orang luar pun yang tahu siapa Shera sebenarnya—termasuk Naruto dan teman-teman band-nya.

Menurut kabar yang tersiar, hanya ada tiga orang yang tahu mengenai indentitas asli Shera. Hyuuga Hiashi, yang notabene merekrut Shera sejak awal. Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang ikut ambil bagian dalam proses rekaman Shera. Serta, Haruno Sakura, selaku manager sang diva. Tak ada yang lain. Karena itulah Naruto selalu merengek manja pada Sakura—yang dia yakini memiliki perasaan lebih peka dibanding kedua laki-laki stoic lainnya. Meski saat ini usahanya masih belum mendapat hasil.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau itu sebenarnya Shera, Sakura-chan?" Iris shappire Naruto memicing curiga ke arah gadis musim semi di sebelahnya. Hinata menunduk, kembali sibuk dengan nada-nadanya—berusaha tak ambil pusing atas tuduhan Naruto. Sementara, Sasuke dan Sai memperhatikan baik-baik mimik wajah Sakura yang sedikit tersentak, sebelum gelak tawa gadis cantik itu pecah.

"Mana mungkin, Naruto. Kau ini ada-ada saja~ Apa suaraku terdengar sebagus, Shera? Atau sebaiknya aku berpindah profesi menjadi penyanyi saja?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil mekaniknya di ujung dagu, memasang pose berpikir yang membuat Naruto gemas setengah mati—ia kembali dipermainkan.

"Atau jangan-jangan Shera itu adalah kau Hinata?!" sahut Naruto dengan suara yang menggelegar, membuat partitur dipangkuan Hinata jatuh saking kagetnya

"Kau penulis lagu untuk Shera, pasti kau tahu, 'kan? Kan?!" serobot Naruto menggebu-gebu tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Hinata yang kini wajahnya sudah memucat. Dengan sigap, Sakura menarik kasar kerah baju Naruto dari belakang dan menjauhkan pemuda blonde itu dari Hinata yang kini sibuk mengatur napasnya agar stabil.

Sementara yang lain terkikik melihat ekspresi masam Naruto, Neji langsung berdeham memecah suasana. Ia memasang mimik seriusnya, "Aku mengumpulkan kalian bukan untuk membahas tentang Shera." Naruto mendelik kesal. "Ini masalah band kalian. Dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan belakangan ini, para penggemar laki-laki kalian sudah banyak yang undur diri. Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan ini, tapi Hiashi-sama cukup khawatir pada perkembangan band kalian nantinya." Neji menyudahi penjelasannya. Menatap sejenak tampang para kaum adam di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kalian adalah grup band beraliran musik semi-rock. Rasanya cukup aneh jika para fans kalian lebih didominasi kaum perempuan yang berdandan seolah akan menghadiri pesta cocktail tiap kali kalian mengadakan konser. Mereka bahkan tidak duduk sepanjang konser itu berlangsung, tapi sebagian dari mereka tetap keukuh mengenakan high heels—aku tak habis pikir mengenai kewarasan mereka." Neji berdecak, mengundang kikikan kecil dari kedua gadis cantik di sana.

"Itu salahmu, Teme!" Naruto menuding Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Sasuke pun tersentak kaget—meski ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna.

"Aku?"

"Ya-ttebayo! Kau terlalu lembut," tuduh Naruto yakin.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, kata lembut sepertinya kurang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan Uchiha Sasuke. "Tidak, Naruto. Sasuke bukannya lembut, dia cuma terlalu dingin."

Hinata mengangguk meng-iyakan. Uchiha Sasuke merasa di atas angin akibat mendapat pembelaan dari dua kaum hawa sekaligus. Ia menggumamkan trade mark andalannya dengan perasaan bangga. "Hn."

"Tuh, 'kan. Teme bahkan cuma berkata 'Hn' di saat seperti ini. Harusnya kau lebih semangat dan—"

"Kau yang terlalu cerewet, Naruto. Sikapmu terlalu hiperaktif," ledek Kiba santai—tak sadar bahwa ia juga serupa.

"Dan kau terlalu liar, Kiba. Aku pikir kaulah penyebab utama dari kehisterisan para gadis-gadis tiap kali kita manggung." Sai menyela, masih dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Apa ka—"

"Kau sendiri juga sama, Tuan Murah Senyum," desis Sasuke penuh penekanan. Jujur, ia kurang menyukai sifat murah senyum Sai yang sering memicu teriakan kencang dari para fans-fans mereka. Dan Sai—

"Itu masih lebih baik dibanding sikap kakumu itu, Tuan Es."

—sangat tidak senang dengan sikap acuh sang Uchiha. Adegan tatap-tatapan tajam antar kedua pemuda bermanik onyx itupun tak terelakkan lagi.

Suasana sedikit menegang. Tanpa sadar, Hyuuga Neji mendesah berat—mulai lagi, pikirnya.

Sebelum sempat kedua pemuda itu kembali beradu mulut, kakak sepupu Hinata itu buru-buru mengambil alih keadaan. "Kalian semua adalah magnet wanita, sama saja."

"Kurasa kau keliru, Neji. Seharusnya kau bilang, 'Kita semua adalah magnet wanita', benar 'kan, Hinata?" Guyonan ngawur Sakura rupanya ampuh mencarikan suasana. Bahkan Hyuuga tampan itupun kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Jadi, apa rencananya?" Sakura kembali angkat bicara, tampak sedikit khawatir usai mengintip jam tangannya—ia ada urusan, mungkin.

"Kita garap single baru. Karena itu aku meminta bantuan Hinata untuk menciptakan lagu baru untuk kalian, yang lebih rock dari biasanya. Kali ini full rock, sesuai dengan selera kaum muda—ehm, remaja laki-laki, tentu saja."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, memperlihatkan tanggapan berbeda dibanding keempat pemuda lainnya yang refleks menyerbu Hinata dengan tatapan intens mereka. Hinata, gadis pemalu yang lebih sering diam setiap waktunya akan membuatkan mereka lagu yang bertema full rock. HEBAT SEKALI!

"A-aku akan berusaha," ujar Hinata gugup—tak tahan menerima serbuan tatapan menginvasi dari empat kaum adam sekaligus.

"Kau yakin bisa?" tanya Sai ragu. Setengah tahun terikat kontrak dengan Niji Management sudah cukup membuat Sai mengerti tabiat gadis macam Hinata. Ia sedikit khawatir Hinata akan memaksakan diri dan malah membuat stress dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau terbiasa membuat lagu untuk Shera. Genre-nya jauh beda dengan aliran musik kami."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju—terkecuali Neji dan Sakura yang benar-benar percaya pada Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, gadis bersurai indigo itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandang seluruh rekan-rekannya dengan senyum yang terukir manis. "Mm, aku akan berusaha semampuku."

Dan seulas senyum pun, melengkung elok di bibir masing-masing penghuni ruangan. Siapa yang tidak tergugah melihat tekad kuat gadis Hyuuga itu, eh? Yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah mempercayakan semuanya pada Hinata—serta mendukungnya sebisa mungkin. Sebab, Hyuuga Hinata adalah kunci atas masalah mereka kini.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line**:

**Hima**: Chapter 1 udah update *sujud syukur* karena udah mulai masuk sekolah, jadi udah cepet cepetan nganu (?) chap 1. maaf kang lama :( nah, saya kembali lagi XD *mendadak semangat* hohoho... setelah akhirnya dapet tenaga dan mood lagi, langsung niat-niatin bikin next chap, eh malah lupa nggak kesimpen. jujur aku ini mudah WB :v *buka aib* tapi kalau bukan karena random kakang dan babang dari TRIO LAKI, mungkin udah tepar duluan sebelum update :3 next chap jadi inilah chap 1, silakan dibaca dan review kalau ada yang aneh silakan protes (?) dan makasih buat yang udah review di prolog, bakal dibalas kakang bii dan saya titip salam untuk reviewer :v *plak* nah, karena aku nggak serame akang jadi cuma segini curcolanku XD *balik ngacir* KANG, SURUH MEREKA2 PADA REVIEW YA :v *ditendang*

**Akari**: Haihai~ balik bersama diriku, mmas memang suka gaje, gausah didengerin, saya gaheboh kan? NGGAK KAN? *melotot maksa* ehm, saya rasa konfliknya udah keliatan, ne? chapter kemarin kan prolog, jadi harap maklum kalo isinya dikit banget dan cuma adegan konser gaje. kita cuma mau memaparkan sedikit 'siapa' mereka sebenarnya, gitu aja kok X3 karna buat selanjutnya, kayaknya adegan konser kayak gitu bakalan jarang kita sempilin (?) lagi wkwk :v Seperti kata pepatah, kita membaca cerita untuk menikmati alurnya, bukan cuma menunggu endingnya saja. Jadi, NaruHina-nya akan berkembang seiring dengan jalannya fic ini, nikmatin aja dulu alurnya~ :3 #kicked

Ganyangka responnya bakal sebagus ini :''3 makasih atas review/fave/follownya semuanyaa ^^ Maap gabisa bales atu-atu lewat PM :'3

viii-chan: ufufufu maap baru bisa dilanjutin X3 ini amat sangat tidak cepet yak? :/ *digilas* Nar, kamu punya tambahan penggemar lagi tuh wkwk :v *nunjuk Vii-chan yang lagi fangirlingan* #plak

Yourin Yo: wkwkwk ayooo kita tepar bareeeng X3 *pasrahan di panggung* kuatin diri dooong, kamu pasti bisaaaaa~ *diinjek*

ypratama17: namanya aja masih prolog, fufu :3 maklumyaaa~ tapi setelah baca ini udah ngerti kan? *^*

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez: Sheranya ke mana? ke hatimuuuu~ *v* #gombalangagal apdeeet ^^

naruhimeazura: makasiiih X3 kami berdua bener-bener senang kamu tertarik pada kamii *O* #salahfokusbanget apdeeet ^^

Zecka S. B. Fujioka: wkwkwk ini grupband kok kak X3 boyband itu grup yang isinya vokalist cowok semua kan? :/ *malah nanya* jelas cowoknya doong kak XD biar fangirlingannya bisa lebih dihayati :v kalo cewek kan, kami gabisa begitu ngehebohinnya karna gapernah fangirlingin cewek :v *alibi* apdeeet ^^

hanazonorin444: hu'uuum ini masih prolog, yang nantinya disambung di epilog, ihihi :3 bayangin aja segimana kecenya mereka di atas panggung itu *w* #dijitak

Dilaedogawa12: kamu lagi liburan? :'''3 kami udah nggak T^T *malah curcol* apdeeet~ jangan mati duluyaa! *woi* #silahkanbunuhsaya

FatitaRH :wkwkwk syukurlaaah~ berarti feelnya lumayan greget kan? *O* kita juga fangirlingan! wkwkwk kamu gasendirian kok XP *kicked* mari nosebleed massal, lumayan buat disumbangin untuk PMI :'''3 #inosen

LavenderBlueSky: makasiiih :3 apdeeet ^^ tapi gakilat ;_; kami kehabisan petir T^T #salahwoi

Ayzhar: wkwkwk kamu nanya sendiri, ngejawab sendiri juga :v *gelindingan* *ditonjok* Hinata artis? apa kami pernah bilang begitu? *smirk* wkwkwk NHnya gabisa kami langsung jadiin romens, maap banget yaaak X3 kami udah rancang plotnya, jadi harap maklum sama alurnya yang berbelit-belit menggemaskan X3 #duar apdet ^^

SyHinataLavender: kamu penasaran? ihihihi, saya jugaaa X3 *plak* *uhuk* apdeeet ^^

livylaval: terus lanjuut X3 terimakasih sudah menunggu XP #plak

Toyama Ichiru: mubazir huruf lo bbang :'''3 *sundul bbang* wkwkwk katanya gatau mesti ngereview apa, tapi ituuuh reviewnya kece kok XP *toel bbang* makasih bbang :3 iyadooong~ kami kan para fangirl wkwk :v bbang NOSEBLEEEED? O3O ini berita langkaaa wkwkwk :v *gelindingan* *foto bbang berulangkali* bwahahahah memang bbang punya poni? *smirk cantik*

: wkwkwk hebohnya memang sengaja di chapter pertama X3 tapi bukan berarti chapter selanjutnya nggak :/ cuma konfliknya bakal lebih rumit di chapter kedepannya XD Shera itu Hinata? ihihi menurut kamuuu? *malah nanya* XP nama band? O.O ahya~ nama bandnya baru muncul di chapter depan XD apdet ^^

Manguni: thanks :3

Faris Shika Nara: apdeeet ^^

Mari Chappy Chan: eciieeeee yang udah uhukuhuk ama Deki X3 gimana rasanya jidatmu nempel sama korban pedomu, Mar? wkwk :v *diinjek Mari* *mungut obat yang ditebar Mari terus ditebar lagi* uhfufufu hujan obat~ *joget* makasih barbar :3 mau dibantuin abisin obatnya? siniiin, kutebar di langit lagi X3 mumpung sayapku baru abis dicuci nih X3 #dor

Gyuururu-kun : wkwkwk habis mau gimana dong? kan ceritanya lagi konser, kalo hening malah kesannya aneh XP hayoo ngaku, kamu gakonsen karna apa? X3 wkwk

Karizta-chan: apdeeet ^^

Guest: wkwkwk :v *gelindingan* namanya aja konser pak/bu/kak/dek (?) jadi wajar dooong :3 ehtapi kamu baca sampai bagian kyaakyaanya yaaa? *O* nanggung tuh, ihihi makasih udah nyempatin review meski kamu gabaca tuntas :''3

amexki chan : apdeeeeet ^^

Restyviolet: wkwkwk itu atas keputusan kami X3 Naruto jadi vokalist? menurut kami kecean jadi drummer, bayangin Naruto hentak-hentak drum pake stiknya dengan keringet dan seringai seksinya somehow bikin saya sukses mangap lebar :v dan berkat fic ini saya malah jadi ngepens ama KIBAAAA *^* he's so damn sexy dengan suara super seraknya dan tingkah liarnya itu :v *tendang Kiba* goodjob dear~ X3 #ngapainmesra-mesraandisini #woi

Sekali lagi makasih untuk semua readers XD

Kami tunggu partisipasi kalian lagi, REVIEW yaaaa ^^ Karna review kalian itu begitu berarti~ *kibas rok anggun* #plagiatoriklan

Arigatou :)


End file.
